staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 czerwca 1986
thumb|left|100px 7.25 Wszechnica Rodziny Wiejskiej 7.50 „Po gospodarsku" - mag. 8.15 „Tydzień" - mag. spraw wsi i rolnictwa 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 DIa młodych widzów: „Teleranek" i film „Dużo szczęścia i słodyczy” z serii - „Siedem życzeń" 10.30 Dziennik 10.35 SPORT - studio Mundial - Meksyk 86: powtórz. z poprzedniego dnia 12.30 „Zajechał wóz do Skoczowa" (I) 13.05 „7 anten" 14.30 „Zajechał wóz do Skoczowa" (II) 15.00 Dziennik 15.05 Teatr dla dzieci: „Do góry nogami, czyli opera buffo" (II) - widowisko muzyczne 15.55 „Zajechał wóz do Skoczowa" (III) 16.25 Studio I 17.45 Rozmowa z ministrem, szefem Urzędu Rady Ministrów gen. dyw. Michałem Janiszewskim (część I) 18.20 „Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Przygody dobrodusznego smoka" - odc. I filmu węgierskiego 19.30 Dziennik 19.55 SPORT: Studio Mundial - Meksyk 86: mecz RFN - Szkocja 22.00 „Powrót de Edenu" - odc. IV serialu australijskiego 22.50 „Pegaz" 23.25 Dziennik 23.30 SPORT: Studio Mundial - Meksyk 86: skrót meczu Belgia - Irak (z godz. 20.00) i mecz Urugwaj - Dania thumb|left|100px 10.35 Dla niesłyszących: „Powrót do Edenu" - odc. IV serialu 11.25 „Peryskop" 11.55 Powitanie 12.00 Kwadrans z hejnałem 12.15 Dziennik 12.20 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.50 Kino familijne: „Na obcej ziemi" - odc. IX (ostatni) serialu brazylijskiego 13.40 „Dni Morza - 60 lat Gdyni" 14.20 „Wyspa" - film fab. prod. włoskiej 15.20 „Dni Morza - 60 lat Gdyni" 16.30 SPORT: Studio Mundial - Meksyk 86: powtórz. z poprzedniego dnia 18.30 Z Festiwalu Muzyki - Łańcut 86 19.30 Dziennik 19.55 „Wielkie filmy małego ekranu" - „Śmierć Boryny" - odc. X filmu TVP z serii - „Chłopi" 20.45 Kino-OKO (Kalejdoskop filmowy) 21.25 „Dni Morza - 60 lat Gdyni" 22.15 „Szkoła czystych serc" 22.35 Dziennik 22.40 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left|100px 6.45 Open University 8.55 Play School 9.15 Knock Knock 9.30 This is the Day 10.00 Asian Magazine 10.30 Switch On to English 10.55 Hopefully this Video.... 11.20 Micro File 11.45 The Learning Machine 12.10 Family History 12.35 Farming 12.58 Weather News for farmers 13.00 This Week Next Week 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 James Mason in: Odd Man Out 16.50 Holiday Air 86 18.00 News; Weather News 18.10 Praise Be! 18.45 World Cup Grandstand 21.00 Mastermind 21.30 That's Life 22.15 News; Weather News 22.30 Heart of the Matter 23.05 Rhoda 23.30 Weather thumb|left|100px 6.50 Open University 13.55 Sunday Grandstand 18.45 Foley Square 19.15 Nature Special 20.15 The World About Us: Amazon Odyssey 21.05 International Golf 21.30 Timewatch: The Road to War 22.30 First Run: The Grey Fox thumb|left|100px 10.40 ADVICE WITH ANNE HAILES 11.00 LINK 11.30 LIVE AND LEARN 12.00 WEEKEND WORLD 12.58 LUNCHTIME NEWS 13.00 THE PRIDE FACTOR 13.28 FARMING WEATHER 13.30 GARDENING TIME 14.00 REVELATIONS 14.30 WORLD CUP SPORT SPECIAL 16.30 SURVIVAL 17.00 THE CAMPBELLS 17.30 THE PRIZE WINNERS 18.00 ALBION MARKET 18.30 ITN NEWS 18.38 ULSTER NEWS 18.40 WINNTER TAKES ALL 18.40 WORLD CUP '86 21.00 BEAST IN VIEW 21.30 ITN NEWS 21.42 ULSTER NEWS AND WEATHER 21.45 LOVE AND MARRIAGE 22.45 FEATURE FILM CALIFORNIA SUITE 0.35 SPORTS RESULTS Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ulster Television z 1986 roku